Ángel Caido
by Aryana-MMVA
Summary: Porque nadie dijo que ser un algel guardian fuera tarea facil... Apesto en la parte de drama. Así que, dejemos el drama y pongámosle como una comedia romántica de quinta.


_**Hola… Soy Aryana y adoro el PruCan… Y… (Ok, me dejo de wea'as) ¡Hellow! Esta historia un poco triste (?) que se me ocurrió después de leer… ¿Qué fue? Ok, en este momento se me olvido… (Memoria de pez) ¡Espero les guste!**_

* * *

_"Pensamientos_"

*_Acciones/sentimientos/descripciones de las voces/Susurro*_

_**(1/2/3/4/5/…) **__(Al final del fic) __**(Notas mías o datos que quiero añadir o explicar)**_

-Charla normal

Narración

GRITO/GRITO

_**Los "comandos básicos" para poder entender mi forma de escribir…?**_

Declaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece si no a Hidekaz Himaruya.

Ambiente: Mundo alterno, nombres humanos.

Pareja(s): ¿PruCan/PrussiaxCanada/PrusiaxCanadá/GilbertxMathe w?

Advertencias: ¿Lenguaje vulgar? (Lo siento por las palabrotas (?)), traducciones horriblemente mal hechas por el traductor, WTF?!, Ooc, Lituania con muy mala punteria, imaginación retorcida y de mases… *derp*

P.D.: Soy medio nueva en la parte de drama y angustia… Así que eso explica porque no tiene para nada drama ni angustia… Apesto en este género. ¿Saben qué?, dejemos el drama y pongámoslo como una comedia romántica de quinta…

_**P.D.2: Mathew 21, Gilbert 26, Francis 28, Alfred 22, Arthur 26, Antonio 25; Mathew y Alfred, son hermanos, Francis y Arthur son sus "tutores" designados, se tratan como familia. Gilbert, Francis y Antonio son amigos (BTT). Todos son universitarios (Bueno, los que no son ángeles…) Mathew va a su facultad en bus… El resto tiene carro… Y él no pide el favor de que lo lleven… (Entiéndanlo… Es bien penoso)**_

_**P.D.3: Michelle es el nombre que le di a Seychelles y Vincent a Holanda.**_

* * *

_**Ángel Caído.**_

* * *

Nadie dijo que ser un ángel guardián fuera tarea fácil.

* * *

_Querido diario…_

_Hoy es un día como cualquier otro, salí de mi casa hacia la facultad, todo normal, el bus arranco sin recogerme como siempre. Llegue alrededor del medio día, pero a nadie pareció molestarle, ni siquiera se inmutaron cuando entre al salón. Cómo dije antes, un día común y corriente. Todo paso tranquilo y tortuosamente lento, como lo es siempre. El bus volvió a dejarme y me toco caminar a casa, cómo siempre. Al pasar por la plaza me compre un helado, estaba delicioso ¡Me sorprende mucho que el que atendía noto mi presencia! ¡Ni siquiera tuve que llamarlo por horas para que ocurriera, paso como máximo unos 10 minutos! ¡Es un nuevo record! Bueno, me comí el helado y seguí mi camino. Al pasar por el parque, vi muchas parejas, estaban tan melosas como la miel de maple recién hecha, recuerdo a un par de jóvenes que estaban tomando un picnic, se veían felices, que envidia. De la nada, cuando aun me faltaban un par de kilómetros, ¡Comenzó a llover a cantaros! ¡Y justo deje mi paraguas! Qué suerte la mía, de verdad. Corrí y me resguarde en la primera tienda que vi, una 24horas que también tenía una pequeña cafetería. Me adentre más en la tienda en busca de un paraguas, pero parece como si ese artículo fuera inexistente para la tienda, no había ninguno. Te juro que me desespere, ya casi era hora de comer y Francis me iba a matar si no llegaba a tiempo, pero no podía hacer nada, solo me tocaba esperar. Fui a comprarme un café, cuando tropecé con alguien. Los dos caímos al suelo y antes de que pudiese levantarme, él ya me estaba extendiendo la mano para ayudarme a parar, por un momento quede estupefacto "¿Noto mi presencia?" pensé y resulto que sí. Acepte la ayuda y me levante, él era muy fuerte y cuando lo mire mejor, me perdí en los rubíes que tenia por ojos, un color un poco peculiar, pero yo no puedo decir nada, después de todo yo los tengo purpura. Luego de eso, observe su cabello, era blanco plata y se veía sedoso, quise tocarlo, pero no me deje ¡Era un extraño! Él noto mi intento por tocarlo "Si, lo sé, es muy raro ver a alguien albino en cabello, ¿No? Pero… Es más raro encontrarse a alguien con un mechón tan coqueto saliendo de su cabellera, imposible encontrar a dos personas con él" Me dijo sonriendo. En ese momento sentí mis mejillas arder, lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada, cuando la alcé, vi que ya había escampado lo suficiente como para caminar tranquilamente. Mire mi reloj, ¡Ya eran las 8:15PM! Me alarme y salí como alma que lleva al diablo y justo en ese momento sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro y un leve murmullo "Soy Gilbert y tu eres el…" A lo que respondí muy rápidamente sin dejarlo terminar "Mathew Williams y lo siento, tengo que irme." Y salí finalmente. Cuando llegue a la casa, Francis estaba como loco, pero bueno, para que te cuento lo que ya sabes, sinceramente, a pesar que su manera de preocuparse es un tanto extrema, me agrada, por lo menos nota mi presencia. ¡Wow! Ya llevo una página solo diciéndote esto tan simple, ni siquiera te he contado lo que en realidad te vine a contar._

_Vallamos al grano ¿Recuerdas al chico de la tienda que te dije hace poco? Bueno, pues de él te quiero hablar, sinceramente, me sorprendió demasiado que notara mi presencia, cuando alguien choca conmigo usualmente cree que se tropezó solo, pero, la verdad lo que más me sorprendió fue que me preguntara mi nombre espero que haya escuchado mi respuesta, porque yo sí que pude escuchar su vos "Gilbert, Gilbert" ese nombre me ha sonado todo este rato, no olvido su sonrisa y su gruesa pero amable voz, ¿Será ese "amor a primera vista" del que tanto hablan? Espero que si es así, mi primer amor no termine como siempre terminan en las novelas de tragedia. Eso… Me destrozaría por completo._

_Bueno, sin más que decir, te digo adiós, querido diario…_

Mathew cerró el diario y suspiro profundamente, otro día más de su vida que acababa, ya había aguantado 21 años, podía aguantar más.

El canadiense siempre ha pedido que su monótona e invisible vida cambiase, ya estaba harto de que jamás lo notasen, ¡Ni siquiera Arthur lo notaba! Pero, un completo extraño de ojos color fuego y cabello color nieve si pudo verlo y hasta le pregunto por su nombre, eso le dio un esperanza, quería encontrarlo de nuevo.

* * *

Una alarma muy sonora despertó al rubio, el cual la apago enseguida muy perezosamente. Parpadeo un par de veces para luego estirarse un poco y salir de la cama hacia la ducha.

-Un nuevo y monótono día. Se dijo mientras se desvestías.

Tras una ducha rápida pero minuciosa, el canadiense salió de la ducha y se fue a cambiar, una vez ya vestido, bajo a la cocina de la casa, donde encontró a un rubio que se veía mayor que él cocinando un omelet felizmente.

-Buenos días, Francis. Dijo saludándolo con amabilidad.

-Bonjour mon chéri. ¿Cómo estás? Contesto el mayor.

-Cómo siempre.

-Aww, mon amour, quita esa cara larga y sonríe un poco, así te ves muchísimo mejor.

-L-Lo intentare… Bueno, me voy.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Sí, es que, quiero ver si puedo alcanzar el autobús hoy.

-Está bien, ten cuidado.

El rubio menor salió de la casa y se dirigió a la parada del autobús y como siempre, llego justo cuando el bus se iba, no importaba lo mucho que lo llamara, el bus no se detenía. Mathew suspiro cansado; otra vez tendría que caminar.

Ya faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar por fin a la entrada de la universidad, cruzaba esta calle y listo, todo recto. Espero como buen peatón el cambio del semáforo y cuando dio la señal para que avancen los transeúntes, hizo caso y comenzó a caminar, solo eran él y una mujer con un coche, el resto de gente se pasaba la calle cuando podía, "_Qué peligro"_ peso mientras caminaba. Ya a mitad de camino, oyó unos pitos, seguidos de un "¡CUIDADO!" Y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba flotando.

* * *

-¡Waaaah! Grito mientras trataba de posicionarse en el suelo, pero no podía.

-Ni lo intentes, puesto que es un esfuerzo perdido. Dijo una voz de desconocida proveniencia.

-¡¿Pero qué?! Fue lo que dijo cuando vio a la persona dueña de esa voz, un joven de unos 25 años, moreno, cabello castaño y alborotado, ojos cual esmeralda, dando piruetas en el aire como acróbata, acompañado de unas muy grandes y hermosas alas blancas.

-Pero que nada, ¿No es obvio? ¡Soy un ángel! Dijo dando más piruetas.

-B-Bueno, es un poco evidente… P-Pero… ¿Por qué estoy aquí arriba, contigo?

-Tal vez sea la culpa de esas dos. Le dijo despreocupado señalándole su espalda.

Mathew volteo instintivamente y vio tras de sí un par de hermosas alas de ángel, las mismas que las que tenia aquel moreno.

-¿¡A-Alas?! Grito alarmado.

-Si señorito, esas son alas.

-P-Pero… ¿P-Por qué las tengo? Pregunto estupefacto.

-Amm… Porque ahora eres un ángel, ¿Quizá? Dijo mirando hacia arriba de forma pensativa.

-Pero si yo no he muer… Antes de que pudiese acabar esa frase, el ángel le señalo hacia abajo.

El rubio, al ver hacia abajo, pudo ver como él mismo estaba tendido en el suelo, con mucha gente alrededor, dos ambulancia, policías y sangre; mucha sangre. Y pensar que el único momento en el que todos le pusiesen atención fuese en su escena de muerte.

-…to… Muerto, ¿Eh? Estoy… Muerto… Acabo de morir… La parca vino por mí… N-No lo puedo creer… Morí, ¡Morí! ¡ESTOY MUERTO! Comenzó a balbucear el chico, sin creérsela.

-S-Si…Y, lo siento.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-P-Porque… Fue mi culpa… Dijo el ángel cabizbajo.

-¡¿QUÉ!?

-D-Déjame te explico… Yo soy o bueno, era tu ángel guardián… Se supone que tengo que cuidar que este tipo de cosas no pasaran, pero, por cosas de la vida, dos personas que tengo que cuidar se cruzaron en el camino… Para simplificar, o eras tú o esa mujer con el bebe y… Lo siento, no podía poner en riesgo dos vida y mucho menos una que no tiene ni un año de existencia. A-Así que…Bueno… Esto s-sucedió así. Explico con notable pena por lo ocurrido el ángel castaño.

-Ya veo… Bueno, no creo que alguien me extrañe aun así… La lista de las personas que irán a mi velatorio es bastante reducida… Francis, Alfred… Tal vez Arthur y Michelle… Aunque no creo que ella venga… Hablo con desaire el rubio.

-Qué triste… No, en serio… Eso… Es muy triste… Pero, ¿Estás seguro?

-Claro ¿Quién más a notado mi presencia cuando estaba vivo?

-No sé… ¿Tal vez un heladero?

-¿Un heladero? Ahh… Si, el de ayer, hablando de eso, me sorprendió mucho que me notara casi enseguida y también el helado estaba delicioso.

-¿No lo volviste a ver?

-No, solo fue ayer que pase por esa heladería. No creo que lo haya vuelto a ver, además, no me fije en él, no sé como es, ni siquiera sé si es hombre o mujer…

-Bueno, es hombre, por cierto y… ¿Seguro que no lo volviste a ver? No creo que haya muchos albinos por ahí.

-¿Albino? Dijo pensativo…

-¡¿Gilbert!? Exclamo sobresaltado.

-¡Bingo! Dijo alegre el ángel para comenzar a dar piruetas, feliz.

-N-No creo, después de todo, solo nos vimos una, bueno, dos veces. No creo que le importe la muerte de un completo extraño.

-No creas~~ Negó con tono cantado.

-Pues, si a ti Feliks te flechó con solo un encuentro a él lo flecho con solo un vistazo~ Además que él… Agrego con el mismo tono cantado pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar.

-¿Q-que? ¿C-Cómo sabes de ese… "Flechazo"? "_¿Feliks?"_

-Dahhh… Soy tu ángel guardián, te sigo a todos lado a casi toda hora… Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del universo, para luego aclararse la garganta.

-_ "Gilbert, Gilbert" ese nombre me ha sonado todo este rato, no olvido su sonrisa y su gruesa pero amable voz, ¿Será ese "amor a primera vista" del que tanto hablan? Espero que si es así, mi primer amor no termine como siempre terminan en las novelas de tragedia. Eso… Me destrozaría por completo. _Agrego con tono poético el castaño.

-¿¡L-Leiste?! Grito/Pregunto completamente sonrojado el rubio.

-Obvio, siempre leo tus diarios, son tan emotivos, como la vez que salvaste a ese gato… No estuve en la escena (tenía que cuidar a alguien más) pero al leer tu diario parecía como si sí hubiese estado.

-E-Eso… ¡Eso es violación a la privacidad ajena! Dijo sonrojándose aun más el canadiense.

-Awww… No te enojes…

-N-No estoy enojado… E-Es solo que… Me da pena… Agacho la cabeza.

-¡Eres simplemente adorable! Grito el ángel para abrazar al rubio.

-P-Por cierto… Me pareces conocido… ¿Es posible ver a tu ángel guardián?

-Nop, jamás lo podrás ver hasta que mueras, aunque ahí excepción, pero no es tu caso… Pero si, si nos hemos visto antes…

-¿Cuándo?

-Después te digo… Ahora tengo que explicarte tu misión.

-¿M-Misión? ¿Cuál misión?

-La que te estoy a punto de explicar, ¿No crees?

-¡A-Ah! S-Si… Lo… Lo siento.

-Bueno, bueno, seré breve ya que ya casi me toca mi turno. Dijo el castaño dando un pequeño respiro.

-Nosotros los humanos que morimos y nos convertimos en ángeles, tenemos por misión cuidar a la gente, desde un familiar hasta a un completo extraño. Tenemos un estatus, desde tu estatus que es el de un "ángel de alas frágiles" hasta el grado de "arcángeles". Cómo eres apenas un "ángel de alas frágiles" o como les llamamos "pichones" solo puedes cuidar a una persona (Suertudo), pero entre más vallas subiendo de grado, más y más personas estarán a tu cuidado, yo por ejemplo soy un "Conde de los cielos" tengo a cargo alrededor de cómo 34 personas, es un poco cansado… (¿Qué clase de descanso eterno es este?) Esta primera persona que cuidas, podrá verte e interactuar contigo, pero la demás gente no. Cuando tengas a dos o más a cargo tuyo, esas personas no te podrán ver, él único que te podrá ver será tu "primer ahijado" y, a pesar de que esta muera, no se cederá el don de verte a los otros… Lo cual hace el trabajo aun más difícil, en serio, El Jefazo ahí veces pone reglas muy raras… Después de que asciendas a "Conde de los cielos" el mismo donde estoy yo ahora mismo, podrás escoger alguna parte del mundo donde cuidaras a tus "ahijados" pero ojo, te quedas ahí para siempre o por lo menos hasta que todas ellas o mueran o se vallan a otro lugar. También, de los primeros cinco "ahijados" que tengas, tendrás que cuidar a sus descendientes directos por el resto de la existencia del legado. Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora ¿Entendiste todo? Explico el ángel de ojos esmeralda.

-E-Eso creo… Mmm… Déjame ver… Soy un "Ángel de alas frágiles" o un "Pichón" y voy a tener por ahora solo un "ahijado", el cual será capaz de verme, tocarme, etc… Cuando suba de grado, me pondrás más y más "ahijados", pero estos no podrán verme ni tocarme. Cuando este en tu grado "Conde de los cielos" tendré que escoger una parte del mundo donde quedarme a cuidar a mis "ahijados" por toda la eternidad o hasta que mueran todos… ¿Qué más?...

-De los primeros cinco "ahijados" tendrás que cuidar sus descendencias directas hasta que el legado desaparezca.

-Ah, sí, gracias… Bueno, creo que sí entendí… Pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Cómo sabré quien será mi "ahijado"?

-¡Ah! Eso era lo que se me olvidaba. ¡Cuidado con las flechas de Toris! Informo el castaño.

-¿De quie… ¡OUCH! Exclamo el rubio al cual justo en ese momento se le clavo una flecha dorada en donde estaban los riñones.

-De Toris… Tiene muy mala puntería… Una vez me dio en mis noblezas… Dijo con un poco de melancolía el ángel castaño.

-No sé porque al imaginarme a un ángel con flechas y mala puntería me acuerdo de Cupido… Dijo el rubio en broma.

-¿Hablas de Feliks?

-¿Feliks? "_De nuevo menciona ese nombre"_

-Sí, mejor conocido como "Cupido", es buen tipo… Un poco raro y travestiste, pero buen tipo.

-Ah… G-Gracias por la información.

-Bueno, bueno, dame la flecha.

-S-Si… Aquí esta. Contesta pasándole la flecha dorada que le acababa de impactar.

-Wow, sí que eres muy suertudo. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mira por ti mismo…

El castaño le paso la flecha a Mathew y este pudo ver que tenia escrita en letras plateadas "Gilbert Beilschmidt" al instante de haber leído eso, el rubio se sonrojo abiertamente y comenzó a balbucear, a lo que el oji-verde solo rió. De la nada, un leve pitido sonó y el castaño se despidió sin más, dejando al oji-morado ahí, sin saber que hacer…

-¡Recuerda lo que te dije! ¡Cuidado con las flechas de Toris! Grito a lo lejos.

-¡G-Gracias por todo! Grito el también, agradeciéndole por el buen trato que tuvo.

-¡OUCH! Volvió a gritar de dolor el rubio, otra flecha había impactado, esta vez en su canilla.

-En serio que tiene mala puntería… Se dijo a sí mismo para sacar la flecha de su pierna y leer el mensaje.

"_Bienvenido al descanso eterno, ángel de alas frágiles, Mathew Williams, tu primer ahijado será: Gilbert Beilschmidt. _

_Pero, antes de ello, ante la gente que quieres, podrás ser visible y palpable, pero, exactamente a la hora que acabes lo que dejaste empezado en tu vida material ya les será imposible verte de nuevo."_

-¿Acabar lo que deje empezado en mi vida de humano?

-¿Qué deje pendiente? Eso se preguntaba el canadiense, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Despedirse de Francis, el único que lo recordaba siempre y también de Alfred y quizá de Arthur, aunque este último casi no lo reconocía.

Se dirigió a su casa, o bueno, mejor dicho, su antigua casa. Al tratar de traspasar la pared *_PUM*_ de lleno en la nariz.

-O-Ok… Los ángeles no pueden traspasar paredes… Se dijo frotándose la nariz adolorida.

Encontró como siempre la ventana de su cuarto abierta y decidió entrar por ahí. Al entrar a su cuarto, lo observo como si fuera lo más admirable del mundo, su cama que estaba pulcramente tendida, los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes, la estantería junto al closet y por ultimo su escritorio, donde aun yacía su diario. Dejo escapar un suspiro melancólico y se acerco al escritorio, tomo entre sus manos el libro que estaba repleto de sus recuerdos escritos, era el quinceavo diario que tenia, el resto estaba escondido y ese estaba a punto de terminarlo. Lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo, cada día, cada acontecimiento y se dio cuenta de algo, por más que pensó que siempre su vida fue la más monótona e invisible del mundo, no fue así, al leer cada palabra, se dio dando cuenta que su existencia si seria extrañada por personas ajenas a su familia, solo en su barrio habían alrededor de 32 personas que le saludaban cada vez que pasaba y el jamas lo noto. Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus sonrosadas mejillas, se dio cuenta que su vida no fue como él pensó que era, que fue mil veces mejor a lo que jamas pensó que lograría ser, se dio cuenta que cada día era distinto al otro. Pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde. Comenzó a sollozar fuertemente, no lo creía, todo ese tiempo y él… Jamas se dio cuenta. Cada vez más las lagrimas caía y caían al suelo. Dejando un leve pero notable olor a maple. Gimoteando y sollozando, cerró el libro y salió del cuarto, tenía que despedirse de Francis y los demás. Antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, pudo ver en la sala a Francis llorando amargamente, junto a Alfred que tenía cara que no se la creía, lo comprende, perder a un hermano tiene que ser demasiado duro. También observo a Arthur con la cabeza gacha gimoteando un poco y Michelle dándole palmaditas en el hombro, aguantando lágrimas. Esa escena le destrozo al pobre rubio, pero tenía que ir y mostrarles que estaba bien y feliz, con un par de blancas alas a sus espaldas. Pero antes de que pudiera tener la suficiente fuerza para aparecerles en frente, sonó el timbre. Aguanto la respiración durante un rato, hasta que el invitado entro, era un albino que reconocería a kilómetros.

-¡G-Gilbert! Exclamo el francés abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-T-Tranquilízate Francis… Sabes que… Qué la muerte no se puede evitar y… Trato de reconfórtale, pero no pudo y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba llorando amargamente, como el resto.

-Tienes razón… P-Pero… Es algo, demasiado duro… Y en especial, cuando la enfrentas dos veces seguidas, en menos de 6 meses… Primero Antonio y ahora mi Mathew… N-No puedo. Dijo triste el rubio mayor.

-L-La vida sigue, tenemos que recordarlos cuando eran felices, no en sus últimos momentos. T-Tenemos que entender que… Ellos están ya en un lugar mejor. Siguió el albino tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuada.

-E-Eso es cierto…

Y con el sonar de esa voz, todos alzaron la mirada y la dirigieron hacia la escalera, donde se encontraba el canadiense derramando un mar de lágrimas. Todos quedaron perplejos, el dueño de esa voz que también era la causa de ese gigantesco sentimiento de dolor, estaba ahí, flotando, con un par de alas que lo mantenían en el aire, la cara empapada en lagrimas y una sonrisa sincera.

-Mathew. Fue lo único que pudieron murmurar.

-El mismo… Y-Yo… Yo vengo a decirles que… Q-Qué por favor no lloren más, eso solo los hará sufrir en mayor medida. Yo… Yo estoy bien así que por favor, no lloren más y sonrían que la vida es bella. También vengo a agradecerles lo mucho que me estimaron, gracias por quererme y cuidarme eso fue… Algo muy bonito para mí. G-Gracias, y-yo… El discurso del ángel rubio se vio acallado por sus propios sollozos, despedirse de ellos fue algo que le resulto más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-¡Yo los extrañare mucho! Dijo al final con la voz quebrada, le dolía dejarlos y mucho.

El francés al salir de la sorpresa de ver a su amado canadiense ahí, se paró de golpe y fue a abrazarlo, pero en ese mismo instante, el ángel desapareció, dejando solamente el piso empapado con sus lágrimas y un ligero olor a maple que endulzaba toda la estancia.

-S-Se… Se fue… Susurro con voz dolida Francis.

-Pero si él esta… Trato de refutar al rubio ya que el prusiano podía verlo aun.

Antes de que Gilbert pudiera terminar la frase, el ángel le hizo señas de que callara.

-Él estaba justo ahí… ¿Cómo desapareció de la nada? Rehízo su frase.

-Poder divino, no hay más explicación. Dijo Arthur con un hilo de voz.

-A de ser eso… Afirmaron todos.

Tras la aparición del recién fallecido, todos comenzaron a charlar sobre cuanto lo extrañarían, sus ánimos subieron notablemente después de la visita de Mathew, obviamente la tristeza era más que notable, pero no era tan profunda como hace unos instantes.

Gilbert también participaba en la conversación, pero cada tanto miraba hacia la escalera y se preguntaba porque los demás no podían ver al recién fallecido y ahora ángel de Mathew. Cada vez que iba a tocar ese tema, el rubio le hacía señas de que callara, lo cual le dejaba aun más en duda.

Cayó la noche y todos fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, en el caso de Michelle y Gilbert, se debían ir de la casa; ambos se despidieron. El albino oyó un sonoro "¡OUCH! Maldición, si que tiene mala puntería, en serio" y le dio un último vistazo a la escalera pero ya no había nadie, se extraño, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

-Hoy… No fue el mejor día. Suspiro el albino quitándose la camisa para ir a darse una ducha.

-Y que lo digas. Dijo el rubio dando un suspiro pesado.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ?! Grito el albino sorprendido.

-¡Ah! L-Lo siento yo… ammm… T-Te espero cuando… Hayas acabado. Se disculpo el canadiense notando el estado semi-desnudo del oji-carmesí para luego ruborizarse y salir del baño… Pero *_PUM* _ de nuevo a la nariz.

-Aush… Siempre se me olvida que no puedo atravesar paredes. Se dijo a sí mismo el rubio para abrir la puerta y por fin conseguir salir.

El prusiano quedo con cara de desconcierto, luego de un rato de procesar la información, termino de desvestirse y luego se dio el duchazo. Salió a medio vestir y se encontró con el ángel rubio inspeccionando todo su cuarto como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Solo… Me distraía un rato mientras te bañabas. Contesto con nerviosismo.

-Ya veo… Bueno, tengo un par de preguntas y quiero que me las respondas, ¿Está bien?

-Sí, continúa.

-¿Por qué soy el único que te puede ver?

-Porque eres mi "ahijado"

-¿Ahijado?

-Si… Amm… Me toca cuidarte de todo mal, soy algo así como tú "ángel guardián" o algo así me explico el Conde.

-¿El Conde?

-Sí, el ángel que me explico todo lo que tenía que hacer, una cosa de estatus, numero de ahijados y de más.

-Ahh, ya… ¿Por qué yo?

-No sé, eso deberías de preguntarle a Toris.

-¿A quién?

-Bueno… La verdad no importa, después de todo, solo me puedes ver a mí.

-Eso no es cierto… Refuto una voz misteriosa, pero conocida.

-¡Conde!/¿Antonio? Dijeron Mathew y Gilbert respectivamente al mismo tiempo.

-El mismo~ Y Mathew, no me llames Conde, eso es muy formal~ Respondió el castaño entrando por la ventana.

-Toño, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto el albino.

-Nada, solo pase a ver como andaba Mathew… Responde despreocupado.

-¿Cómo es que Gilbert te puede ver? Pregunto el rubio.

-Pues, como estoy en hora de descanso, puedo dejarme ver a quien yo quiera con tal que no sea alguno de mis ahijados, como ya dije El Jefazo sí que pone una reglas raras. Dijo el castaño.

-Ya veo, entonces, cuando tenga un descanso, ¿Podre ir donde Francis, Alfred y los otros y charlar un rato? Pregunto con emoción.

-No es tan fácil… En especial porque ustedes los pichones no tienen descanso.

-¿Pichones?

-¡Ah! Esto… Yo soy un ángel de alas frágiles o un "pichón" como dice el Conde. Somos como… Amm… ¿Ángeles principiantes? Trato de explicar el rubio.

-¿Qué? Aun no entendía el peli-blanco.

-Lo siento, de ahí para allá, ya no podemos decirte más y Mathew… No me digas "Conde" dime Antonio. Sentencio el castaño antes de que el rubio abriera la boca de nuevo.

-O-Ok… Entonces, Antonio… Eres un ángel ahora, ¿No? ¿Cómo has estado? Le pregunto con un semblante de nostalgia el albino.

-Bien, bien, como se puede estar con un par de alas en la espalda y 34 personas a las que cuidar. Respondió divertido.

-¿¡34?! ¿¡CUIDAS A TANTOS?! Grito estupefacto por la cantidad el albino.

-Bueno es que pues… *_Pipipi pipi pipipi pipi*_ ¡Ah! Sonó la alarma, ¡Hasta lueguito! Dijo el castaño saliendo a toda velocidad hacia quien sabe dónde.

Al salir el castaño y dejar al albino con la palabra en la boca.

-Ahh~~ Para que me molesto, Antonio siempre ha sido así… Refunfuño el albino para sentarse en la cama.

A todas estas, el rubio se había quedado callado mientras observaba la escena y pensaba ¿Quién era Antonio? Le parecía bastante familiar, pero eso no venia al caso, no por ahora.

-¿Y ahora? Rompió el silencio Gilbert.

-No sé…

-Bueno, mientras tanto, voy por algo de beber.

-Está bien.

El albino abandono la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cocina, mientras que el rubio se quedo en el cuarto.

-¡OUCH! Grito el rubio al recibir otro mensaje flechado de Toris.

"_No lo deje solo, tarado"_

-S-Si… Dijo para seguir al albino.

Ya en la cocina, el ángel se quedo viendo como el prusiano sacaba un vaso y buscaba algo en la nevera.

-Maldición, no hay cerveza… Bueno, un poco de calcio no me hará daño. Dice refunfuñando el oji-carmesí para luego bufar por su falta de licor.

-¡OUCH! Volvió a exclamar el pobre rubio que pareciera que Toris le tenía bronca.

"_No dejes que tome esa leche"_

-¿Por qué el grito? Pregunto Gilbert posicionando el vaso en sus labios.

-¡NO TOMES ESO! Grito el ángel abalanzándose sobre él.

-¿Ah? Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ser tacleado por el rubio y que el vaso se le resbalara para luego romperse en mil pedazos con un ruido sordo.

-¿Por qué? Dijo con voz muy dolida y gimoteando el canadiense al sentir OTRA flecha que esta vez callo en su espalda baja _*cofcof__**trasero**__cofcof*_

Saco la flecha y antes de mirar el mensaje vio al peli-blanco que estaba debajo de él, desmayado por el golpe.

"_Lo siento, ese mensaje era para Vincent"_

Y así, nuestro pequeño ángel de alas frágiles; Mathew Williams, suspiro cansado y simplemente se levantó y espero que su primer ahijado se recuperara del golpe.

* * *

Nadie dijo que ser un ángel guardián fuera tarea fácil.

* * *

_**Bueno, creo que al final si me resulto algo con todo menos drama… Apesto en este género… ¿Algún consejo?, por favor…**_

_**Buee, ¿Aprendieron algo? Pues yo sí, aprendí que jamas de los jamases ahi que darle un arco con flecha a Lituania o en su defecto, a un lituano.**_

_**¿Lo continuo? No sé. Digan uds.**_

_**Aryana, fuera.**_


End file.
